With development of mobile communication technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, portable multimedia players, or the like, become more and more popular. Portable electronic devices generally include vibration motors for generating tactile feedback.
A typical related Z-axis linear motor includes a vibration module, and the vibration module includes a coil and a mass for clamping the coil. However, the mass in the vibration motor is only limited by means of a shell in the length direction. When the vibration motor drops in the length direction, the coil is easily deformed by impact extrusion of the mass from one side, so that the vibration motor fails.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibration motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.